


Trumpets

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sgarrett49 May I please request a Dean x reader based on “Trumpets” by Jason Derulo?





	Trumpets

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sgarrett49 May I please request a Dean x reader based on “Trumpets” by Jason Derulo?

* * *

Getting out of the shower, you caught sight of yourself in the mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door for a minute and sighed. It wasn’t that you expected to lose the weight quickly, but your daughter was nearly eleven months old, and your stomach was still showing signs of carrying her.

You shook your head and grabbed your towel, quickly drying off before pulling on one of Dean’s shirts and a pair of underwear. At the moment, your husband was getting the daddy’s girl to bed. Which likely meant that he was acting out her favorite stories, and you’d be greeted with sounds of her laughter when you moved through the bunker halls.

Drying your hair as you walked, you smiled to yourself as you heard Dean and Hayden. “Daddy!” She squealed, as you heard him ‘eat’ her belly. Leaning on her doorframe, you chuckled at the sight before you. “You know, you’re supposed to be getting her to sleep.” You teased him. “Not getting her riled up, Dean.”

He looked over like he’d been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “What? Look at this face!” He pointed to the grinning little girl. “How can you not want to see that smile?” Dean defended himself.

“Because I see it all day and I’d like to cuddle her daddy?” You replied.

That seemed to hit him, making him look at her. “Alright, operation sleep, princess.” He told her.

“Night, baby girl.” You smiled. “I love you!”

“Wuv you, momma!” She declared before you were forgotten for Dean moments later.

* * *

You were leaning back against the headboard reading when your husband finally made his way in. Looking up, you chuckled as he shut the door, leaning back on it dramatically. “So, someone mentioned ‘cuddles’?” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Laughing, you put your bookmark in and set your book on your nightstand. “And I actually meant cuddles, babe.” You told him softly. “I’m not feeling up to more tonight.”

Dean looked at you worried as he toed off his shoes. “You okay?”

“I’m still chubby from having Hayden…” You muttered.

“You’re still a babe.” Dean countered, making you look at him in disbelief, crossing your arms over your chest. When he grinned like he was up to something, you were slightly worried. There was no telling what the man would come up with. “Hang on.” He held up his finger and pulled his phone out, quickly looking something up. Once he found what he was looking for, he moved to the stereo and plugged his phone into the docking station.

Hearing music start, your eyebrows went up when there was your hunter husband…lip syncing for you as he started to move his hips.

 _Every time that you get undressed_  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go

He started to pretend to play the trumpet dramatically, making you bite your lip as you tried to hold back a giggle. Acting as if he ‘tossed’ the trumpet to the side, he kept moving his body as he pulled his shirt off. You blushed when he tossed it at you, it hitting your face. As you pulled it to your chest you got a whiff of the cologne that you’d bought him for his birthday.

 _Is it weird that I hear_  
Violins whenever you’re gone  
Whenever you’re gone  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
Kanye West song

Watching Dean get into the song, goofing off as he moved around your room, you couldn’t hold back your grin. That was something that had made you fall in love with him- this side of him. His carefree side. The side willingly to look like a complete dork to make someone smile.

 _Is it weird that I hear_  
Trumpets when you’re turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?

You laughed when he palmed the air as if squeezing a chest, making you shake your head. His hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning them as he moved closer.

 _Every time that you get undressed_  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
(And they playing for you girl)  
And the trumpets they go  
(Ha, yeah)  
Yeah the trumpets they go

His jeans pooled around his feet, causing him to trip, not that he let it stop him. He fell on the bed, pretending he’d meant to do that. Dean kicked his jeans off, his green eyes on your face as you blushed more.

 _(Damn) Is it weird that I hear_  
Angels every time that you moan?  
Time that you moan  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a Coldplay song?  
Coldplay song

Moving to kneel on the bed, he put his all into it. You buried your face in your hands, smiling, before you peeked through your fingers. Seeing your husband like that made your heart swell.

 _Is it weird that I hear_  
Trumpets when you’re turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?

Dean put his hands on both sides of you, making you move your hands. He was straddling your legs, leaving you unable to move if you wanted to. His hands gripped your shirt and you didn’t fight him when he pulled it over your head.

 _Every time that you get undressed_  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh  
Oh, yeah

He fell back dramatically as if you sitting there in nothing more than a pair of underwear killed him. Dean licked his lips, palming himself, your blush spreading over your entire body.

The music continued to play in the background as Dean stayed on his back, eyes closed. “Gimme a minute to catch my breath and I will so dance another way for you.” He chuckled lightly, catching his breath.

Leaning over, you kissed him softly. “I love you, you dork.” You grinned.

“I love you, too.” He pulled you down into a passionate kiss.


End file.
